


Wedding Crashers

by hayleycc



Series: Time Travel with the Tornado Twins [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleycc/pseuds/hayleycc
Summary: Barry and Iris tell their kids about their weddings and they get an idea. They find themselves at the wedding covered and chocolate and suspicious looks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe welp this was so fun to write. Dawn is literally my queen. Even if she isn't a superhero she's the daughter of my OTP so idc!! Kudos are hugs and comments are kisses xoxo!! -HC

"And remember Cisco's dancing!"

"And his singing damn he had a voice!" 

"Iris I sang too!" 

"How could I forget you singing  _Crazy In Love_ in front of all my relatives." 

"Oliver's best man speech was pretty damn good too. I saw Felicity tearing up a little." 

"I was too! Gosh who knew he could have any emotions other than stubbornness and solemn and guilt."

 

"Hi mom and dad what are you guys talking about?" 

"Oh Dawn sweetheart our wedding." 

"It was so amazing honestly. Paw paw drunk and dancing with Nana Cecil was the highlight of the night." 

"Barry! What about Felicity's maid of honor speech?" 

"That too!" 

"Sound like it was fun." Don piped in. 

 

They sat on the leathers couch Joe and given them and told the story. 

 

"Donnie let's time travel!" 

"Dawn you remember how that ended last time!" 

"I know, I know, I didn't mean for it to catch on fire it was an accident, Donavan." She scowled at him. 

"Fine, lets go!" 

 

 

 

 

 

"So I'm going to guess this is the where the ceremony is happening." 

"Let's go in Dawn." 

"Dressed like this no." She sped off returning in a pretty champagne dress holding a tux with a champagne colored tie. 

"Now we are ready." 

 

 

Dawn began to feel her eyes swell tears when her parents said their vows. They were heart felt and represented the love they shared perfectly. She knew her mom was pregnant with her and Donnie at the time but she also knew her mom wasn't aware so she figured it was best to just shut up. They didn't find out until after the honeymoon she knew that much so she just observed how overly cute her parents were. She noticed how lovely her mother looked in her ivory colored dress. Their dad had tears in his eyes and eyes big like cartoon character with a giddy smile. Her mom had tears streaming down her face and heart eyes directed at her dad. 

"I want to have someone look at me like that." Don said with a tinge of sadness. 

"You will. Think of your beautiful speedster children. You're an amazing guy Donnie you're my brother of course I'm going to make fun of you don't take it to heart." 

"I won't sis."

 

 

Her parents exited the chapel and into a limo with Oliver and Diggle getting on motorcycles in back of it. They fast forwarded to the reception to see all the activities from the night their parents loved to reminisce about. They watched as the wedding party was announced, their parents did their first dance, Pa Paw danced with mom and when everyone joined in they spotted Cisco. Him and Caitlin were leading the electric slide which was hilarious to watch Uncle Ollie try to dance along. When a slow song came on they watched the couples find themselves. Kara and Mon-El, Felicity and Oliver, Alex and Maggie, Diggle and Lyla, Leonard and Sara, Caitlin and Cisco finally their parents found each other. Her arms around his neck, his enclosed around her waist swaying to the music. Dawn stood up and gestured her hand out to Don. "May I have this dance Donavan?" 

"You may." They chuckled their way to the dance floor. 

Dawn had been in dance lessons since she was 3 and Don had just recently learned when he went to prom and Iris made him take dance lessons from Dawn. After the first song they had a dance competition. Iris stood in the middle of the circle and spun around like a ballerina ending with a kick of her shoe. Barry caught it going into the circle next. It really wasn't fair they knew Barry had been in a show quier when he was in high school and had some damn good moves. He tap danced a little and ending with a backflip which Dawn wasn't expecting. Cisco got into the circle next and tried to break dance. It continued on until they announced that Barry had won. Iris did protest though saying it wasn't fair because she had a big poofy dress and he didn't. 

 

When everyone went and sat at their tables Oliver made his best man speech. "Now I remember sitting in Jitters watching Felicity and Iris get coffee while Barry stared with heart eyes. Now Felicity warned me I'm horrible at giving advice but I'm stubborn so I said to him "Guys like us don't get the girl." Well see how he proved me wrong, this will be the only thing he every wins against me though" everyone began to chuckle "Now I'm standing here giving a best mans speech at his wedding where he is marrying the love of his life and my date here was the girl I thought I'd never have Felicity. Barry has this wonderful optimistic outlook on life. Meanwhile I'm over here saying he won't get her he's still got hope and look where that got him. When they do have children I hope they'll have his optimism and Iris' badass fiery personality." Once again the room was filled with laughter. He lifted his glass and the others followed along."To Barry Allen and Iris West." Mostly everyone had a tear or two in there eye including Joe. Then it was Felicity's maid of honor speech. 

 

"When I met Iris the first thing I noticed was how damn hot she is. Me over here with my dyed blonde hair and my glasses compared to her I saw exactly why Barry was in love. And then you get to know her. You realize how intelligent she is behind her pretty face. She had this personality like the sun. She was cool and well spoken with a fiery passion for anything she believed in or loved. Especially Barry. Anyone who met them before they were together could see how oblivious they were to their feelings. It was a connection like no other. When you saw them together the first thing you noticed was the love, wait actually no it was height difference then the love." The walls bounced with chuckles from the guests. "Iris West-Allen really does have a ring to it." She raised her glass like Oliver and toasted once again. "To Barry Allen and Iris West." Dawn felt her face wet with tears from the two speeches. 

 

The DJ handed Barry a microphone and asked him to sing any song. He chose to sing Crazy In Love which made Iris blush to her ears. He gave Cisco the microphone and asked him to sing something and he chose to sing Riptide and he was a really good singer no hyperbole needed. 

 

When the reception was coming to a close Dawn and Don sped outside so they could head home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dawn Cynthia Nora Allen and Donovan Joseph Henry Allen how dare you time travel to our wedding!" There was that fiery personality Iris had.

"What? You talk about it all the time we just wanted to experience it." Dawn countered. 

"Your grounded for 2 weeks with no phones or speed." Barry said strangely calm. 

"Fine." Don answered flatly with defeat in his voice. 

"You weren't exaggerating it was an amazing wedding. And Dad I had no idea you could dance like that or sing like that. And the speeches even made Dawn cry. Okay bye mom and dad." Don said as he left. 

"That was a fun night." Barry said releasing a chuckle he had tried to contain. 

Iris hit him on the arm. "Bartholomew! Knock that smug smile off your face." 

"Make me." 

"Your a dick Barr." 

"But you like it." 

She slapped him again. "No I love it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for another work in the series are definitely welcome.


End file.
